This invention relates generally to net systems which are employed as safety barriers. More particularly, the present invention relates to safety net systems which are installed to pallet racks and the like.
Pallet racks have for a number of years provided a primary storage support structure in large warehousing, storage and distribution facilities. In such highly efficient modernized warehousing operations, fork lifts or other vehicles are commonly employed to load or remove loaded pallets from the pallet racks. Large retailing operations have also recently employed pallet racks to both store and display products in the retail showroom. As the size of the facilities has increased and the direct access of the public to pallet racks systems has increased, the damage potential due to accidental droppage or improper loading of the pallet racks has also escalated. There are also increased security problems associated with theft and vandalism of the contents of the pallet racks. Safety net systems have been installed to enhance the safety and minimize safety risks from mishandling or misloading of the pallet racks. A large number of conventional safety net systems are essentially custom installed safety net systems. Few, if any, conventional safety net systems have addressed security considerations for the pallet racks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,225 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a universal safety net system which is especially adapted for installation to pallet racks employs extension members mounted to the pallet rack structure. The extension members are variably adjustable for extending the effective height of the pallet racks and the posts. Offset members which include a series of openings for implementing a pre-established offset spacing from the pallet rack are also employed. Adjustable cross-brace assemblies reinforce the offset members and the vertical extended members. Cables are then suspended between the offset members and/or extension members to provide a cable framework which supports the safety net.
For certain applications, it is advantageous that the safety net not be a fixed safety barrier but be retractable or removable during certain periods of time. For example, the safety net may be retracted to permit loading or unloading of the pallet rack and/or the net may be retracted to permit public access to the contents of the rack as desired. In addition to functioning as a safety barrier, the net may be employed as a rack guard to ensure the security of the contents.